Love Will Save Them
by Simple.White.Lie
Summary: Ch 35 of Breaking Dawn in Edward's POV BREAKING DAWN SPOILERS. I love the Father in Edward too! So some Daddy content. REVIEW !X!X!X!X! T for implied scene. The verse is now fixed, its so pretty and was bugging me that it was wrong


Disclaimer: Don't own it! Just another little girl playing in Mommy's closet… Yes Stephanie is Mommy in this case!! Breaking Dawn when Bella leaves to pick up the document's. What's going on in his head?

It was late afternoon and Bella had gone out. I hugged our daughter tight to my chest. Her warmth soothed me like Bella's had half a year ago. It seemed like a lifetime, a would-be dim memory of her being human. It was hard to remember a time when I had thought it would be horrible for her to be like me. But now that it has come to past, it seems like I should have let the change happen the first time James bit her. Although the fact it was _my _venom that was that which coarse her system, the link that would forever tie us. Reneesme's small warm hand pulled me out of my own thought's. _Where's Momma going?_

"Your mother is running some errands." I tried not to picture the long trench coat, nor the fancy cocktail dress she had pulled out and put on, Bella wouldn't be that obvious. If she was going behind my back.. Is this what it had come to. I was suspecting my _**wife**_ of betraying me? No, not my Bella, never.

I walked, almost sluggishly to the piano, Ness still holding my neck, my arm's cradling her. What would happen **if** my daughter died? I know what extremes I would go to if something happened to Bella. The dark time was burned in my skull like a the horrible memory it was. But the pain of losing Ness?

At one point I would have said any child that brought that much pain to the women I worshiped to eminently I would have felt nothing. But that day, her birth, it too it engrained in my very person, she looked at me with Bella's eyes and I was a goner. She had me at the first cry of loss of her mother. When Rosalie first brought the baby to me, it hadn't sunk in yet that, well, I was a father. Not like Carlisle, but a true, biological father. That fact alone had floored me.

I had been prepared with eternity with Bella, that I had come around to. Even started fantasying about. A day when we could love equally, never having to worry about almost killing her.

But then she had become pregnant, and the fear that struck me had been painful. Excruciating. And yet, in the end, everything tied up in a nice little bow. Ness was sitting on my lap, my finger's moving mindlessly in a song that was both Ness's and Bella's. Our song. She stretched her little arms and yawned, curling her head under my chin like Bella used to.

"Time for bed, kiddo." She sighed, her hand curling around my neck, the image of the last second, the nickname I had unconsciously used replaying, she liked it.

"Bed" a small chuckled came from me before I could stop it. Bella and I were like two moons, orbiting each other, not knowing why. Then our little sun. Burning right through us. The love I had for my daughter was not comparable to that I held for Bella, yet, in a different aspect, it was outrageously equal. Bella often said that it wasn't like her heart pushed other's out of the way when Ness came, but it grew to accommodate, my heart that I had thought was already full with all the love in the world for a ridiculously beautiful and clumsy girl grew too. This child size hole, and grew in leaps and bounds daily.

Those brown eyes, her exact brown mirrored into this porcelain, more durable version of Bella. The same brown eyes that were now trying to stay open as I read to her from one of the books Bella had found in Carlisle's library. The dusty tomes did the job and my little daughter's kitten snores followed soon after.

She looked exactly like Bella when she slept. They both muffled and their breathing came in tiny little sighs, like they were trying to make as little amount of noise as possible. Ness wasn't one for being pulled in front of a large crowd, she loved to be in the center of all things in the family. Her love of being dressed up by Rosalie and Alice was amusing and quite endearing.

Alice.

With one last longing look at my daughter I went to the common area of the cottage and sat in one of the large overstuffed chairs, merely out of habit and waited for Bella. It was only eight and she had said she didn't know how long she would be.

Alice. Pain shot through me as my favourite sibling's face went through my head. There was no word on why she left, nor where. I loved Alice. She had been my solace through the entire time I had known Bella. She had been my rock. And now when I realised I really needed her, not just for her talent, but her comfort. I took my family for granted. Positive that, since we had eternity, they would always be there. With the upcoming threat, I learned so much. To use the time I had to cherish the ones I love. Two especially, one sleeping and the other coming through the meadow.

I heard her form running through the woods first, and then there she was. The oyster dress gone and a white shift in it's place. The bodice of the dress clung tightly to her torso, and flared perfectly from the empire waist, her feet bare. The looked of fear and pain in her eyes was so sharp, torturing that I was beside her in an instant, hugging her to my chest the next second. My arms wrapped around her and she pressed herself into me.

"Oh Edward."

"What's wrong love?" She looked at me, and I could picture her eyes on the day she broke her own heart saying goodbye to Jacob. The look when I had entered the truck then was a pale version of the anguish I saw here now.

"I don't know what's going to happen. Reneesme, the family, what will happen to Charlie, Renee? Renee doesn't know about anything. And you." She cupped my cheek, and a corner of her lips tilted up, "You are the very best thing to ever happen to me. When I was human, I didn't think I could ever love any one thing this much, let alone two wonderful people.. Well." I chuckled quietly at her loss of words and turned my head into her palm.

"I know love." her arms wrapped around my neck and I pulled her up, her legs wrapping around my waist, to even us up. She pulled back just far enough to say "Make me forget Edward. Help me. Give me a few hours to ease the pain."

"I can do that love." We just barely made it to the bedroom. The ripping of clothes was quick, but not quick enough to keep the words from coming

Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres.

Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away.

_**A/N I Corinthians 13:4-8**__)_

Love would keep this family strong. It would keep Bella and I together forever. It would keep Reneesme in our arms and Bella and I would watch her grow. After all that we had been through, after all our love has endured, the pain, the sadness, everything we had been through since that fateful Biology class, it would hold strong.

We would survive, I place my hope in our love.


End file.
